You're My Destiny
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Awalnya hidup Gaara tentram tanpa ada apapun yang mengusiknya. Hingga suatu hari ia terpaksa bertemu dengan sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali. Sosok yang selalu sukses membuatnya gila- atau tergila-gila?- saat menatapnya saja. Gaara terpaksa berurusan dengannya, hingga ia mendapatkan suatu kenyataan. Bahwa sosok itu... RNR? TwoShoot. Chp1


Ino mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sebuah sinar yang sangat terang mendesaknya untuk membuka kedua irisnya. Ia paksakan dirinya untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya terus menyipit hingga sinar terang benderang itu hilang dari hadapannya.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruang inap rumah sakit.

"Astaga! Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku hampir berlumut hanya karena menunggumu bangkit, tahu!"

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat seorang gadis –atau wanita?– yang sangat cantik berdiri di sisi kasurnya. Wajahnya sempurna tak bercacat dengan iris emerald yang memukau. Rambut merah mudanya terurai begitu saja dan berhiaskan mahkota bunga berwarna hitam pekat. Perempuan itu memakai gaun hitam elegan sepanjang mata kaki. Gaun itu sendiri memiliki model yang biasanya dipakai oleh dewi-dewi Yunani Kuno. Kakinya yang kecil tak beralaskan apapun. Dan yang mengerikannya adalah, perempuan itu melayang. Benar-benar melayang.

"Kau siapa?"

Perempuan itu menepuk dahinya perlahan lalu tertawa sendiri, "Ah, maaf-maaf. Sepertinya aku membingungkanmu. Baiklah, perkenalkan. Aku Dewi Persephone. Yah, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura kalau kau mau. Itu nama Jepangku."

Ino memijit keningnya perlahan. "Apa kau bilang, tadi? Persephone?"

Persephone mendengus tak sabar. "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar nama Dewi Persephone di mitos Yunani? Ya ampun, manusia jaman sekarang! Dengar, ya. Aku Dewi Persephone, istri dari lelaki menyebalkan yang bernama Dewa Hades, sang Penguasa Dunia bawah. Mereka biasanya memanggilku Ratu dunia bawah."

Ino merasa kepalanya pening mendadak. Otaknya berusaha mencerna semua perkataan sosok dihadapannya ini. Kalau ini mimpi, dia benar-benar ingin bangun sekarang juga.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : GaaraIno

Warning : Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo(s), OOC, Imajinasi tinggi(?), and The other.

You're My Destiny

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Tak jarang ia mengerang frustasi. Ia tangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggosok-gosokkannya secara kasar. Pria itu benar-benar tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya, yang terus menatapnya dengan heran atau bahkan, iba.

Gaara menghela nafas banyak. Otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh sosok kekasih –mantan kekasihnya, Matsuri. Ia tidak mengerti. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Dan saat Gaara pada akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk melamar gadis itu dan membuatnya menjadi milik Gaara seorang, ia malah mendapati kenyataan kalau gadis itu ternyata, argh, telah dihamili sepupunya sendiri.

Tidak percaya, tentu saja. Gadis periang dan baik hati itu tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tapi setelah Gaara membuktikannya sendiri dengan tes DNA, ia langsung meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Gaara juga mendengar pengakuan Temari yang melihat Matsuri selalu datang setiap malam ke kamar sepupunya Gaara, diam-diam. Masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelinga Gaara bagaimana tangisan pilu Matsuri untuk meminta Gaara kembali. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Semua perempuan sama, batin Gaara. Ya, semua sama-sama brengsek. Mereka selalu berteriak bahwa pria itu brengsek, tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat kaum mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya bisa menangis merengek dan bilang menjadi pihak tersakiti, tanpa pernah merasa bahwa mereka sendiri adalah para penyakit hati pria.

Kini Gaara mendecih pelan. Sudahlah, untuk apa ia memikirkan perempuan itu. Lebih baik sekarang ia memfokuskan diri di kuliahnya dan serius menekuni perusahaan Sabaku Corporation yang akan ia pimpin kelak.

Gaara membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama ia lemaskan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah orang –orang yang masih terus melewatinya dengan santai. Gaara memang sedang berada di taman dekat Tokyo Tower, jadi wajar saja bila banyak orang yang tadi melihatnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya terpaku oleh sosok gadis yang berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sosok gadis itu berambut blonde panjang dan di kuncir kuda tinggi. Wajahnya terukir sempurna layaknya sebuah boneka. Iris Aquamarine-nya terlihat bersinar ketika tertimpa sinar matahari sore. Tubuhnya yang mungil, berbalut kemeja putih tak berlengan serta celana jeans hitam yang casual. Mata Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah dirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, Gaara tidak terlalu peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya di bangku taman dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Gaara terbangun ketika langit sudah gelap. Orang-orang yang memenuhi taman sebelumnya, kini telah pergi. Udara terasa lebih dingin dan membuat kepulan asap ketika Gaara menghela nafas. Lampu-lampu taman sudah menyala walau sedikit redup.

Ia mulai membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari posisi tidurnya. Sesekali ia menggosokkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sekedar untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa kantuk. Gaara baru saja berniat untuk kembali ke kediaman Sabaku ketika ia menangkap sosok gadis yang ia lihat tadi sore masih duduk di posisi awalnya tanpa bergerak. Lengkap dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Gaara mendengus lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya sendiri, menghasilkan sensasi hangat di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertahan disana dengan baju tak berlengan tanpa mantel sama sekali? Padahal malam ini suhunya hampir 12 derajat!

Akhirnya Gaara melepas jaketnya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia memang sudah disakiti oleh seorang wanita, tapi bukan berarti ia menjadi pria berdarah dingin yang tega melihat gadis kedinginan bahkan terlihat hampir membeku. Lihat saja wajah pucatnya!

Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat kaget ketika Gaara mendadak mengulurkan jasnya. Ia bahkan hampir melompat kebelakang bila dibelakang tidak ada pohon. Gaara yang tidak terlalu suka basa-basi hanya tetap mengulurkan jasnya dan berkata berat, "Lebih baik dibanding kemeja _you can see_ yang kau kenakan."

Aquamarine gadis itu masih membelak tidak percaya. Tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda gadis itu akan menerima jaket Gaara. Dengan tidak sabar, Gaara akhirnya meletakkan jaketnya begitu saja di sisi gadis itu dan langsung beranjak pergi. Tidak terlalu peduli gadis itu akan memakainya atau tidak. Yang penting, dia telah melakukan yang seharusnya.

Gaara sudah melangkah hampir 5 meter ketika gadis itu berteriak. "Tunggu!"

Seketika Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah gadis itu, namun ia sedikit melirik ke belakang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu walau samar.

"Kau… ehm…" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu.

Tanpa sadar Gaara menautkan alisnya dan memutar tubuhnya, membuat ia bisa melihat langsung gadis itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang buta?"

Gadis itu menggerutu pelan ketika mendapat respon tak enak dari Gaara. "Kau bisa melihatku… Kalau begitu, kau pasti memiliki indra ke-enam."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, mulai kebingungan. "Indra keenam? Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Aku ini arwah," ucapnya enteng.

"Jangan bercanda," tukas Gaara tajam setelah beberapa menit ternganga tak percaya. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis bersurai blonde itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sok bijak lalu menghilang dari hadapan Gaara, membuat pria itu tercengang. Gaara segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kiri-dan kanan, mencari sosok gadis yang mendadak menghilang dari hadapannya itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya seraya memilin rambut lurusnya.

Gaara menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Penampilan gadis itu benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah arwah. Gadis itu terlihat seperti remaja-remaja lainnya, apalagi dengan baju santainya. Tapi setelah melihat gadis itu menghilang dan berpindah tempat, membuat Gaara mau tidak mau terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa aku harus menembus tubuhmu dulu baru kau percaya?"

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara cepat, reflek memundurkan langkahnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka ia akan berhadapan dengan mahkluk yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan itu? Kau melihatku seakan aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat, tahu!" dengus gadis itu, kesal.

"Apa maumu?" ulang Gaara, tak sabar. Ia tidak mengubris sama sekali kekesalan gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku harus mencari seseorang. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Oh, tidak." Keluh Gaara. "Aku tidak akan membantumu. Aku memiliki urusanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk membantu hantu!"

"Aku bukan hantu! Aku arwah!" ralat Gadis itu jengkel.

"Sama saja untukku," ucap Gaara tajam.

Gadis itu mulai mengerang frustasi. "Kau harus membantuku. Hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang bisa melihatku."

Gaara menggeleng kuat tanpa berpikir panjang. Cukup masalah Matsuri saja yang merepotkannya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku menolak tawaranmu." Ujar Gaara cepat dan mendadak berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah parkiran, meninggalkan gadis– hantu cantik itu yang kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Gaara. Setidaknya pergi lebih baik daripada menambah obrolan dengan mahkluk ajaib itu.

"YAK! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENJELAS– DASAR PRIA MENYEBALKAN!"

.

.

Suara kicauan burung yang samar memaksa Gaara untuk membuka irisnya perlahan. Kini matanya yang berkedip-kedip bertemu dengan langit-langit kamar. Ia sedikit melenguh pelan sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kasur. Tangannya mulai memijit keningnya yang terasa berat.

Hantu sialan, batin Gaara. Ya, dia mengingat kejadian semalam. Bertemu dengan hantu cantik yang membuat Gaara semakin frustasi. Masih terlintas dengan jelas sosok gadis yang mengaku sebagai hantu itu. Entahlah, semenjak semalam, Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa menyikirkan hantu itu dari pikirannya.

"Memang dasar orang kaya. Tidurpun posenya anggun sekali."

Mendadak, aliran darah Gaara terhenti. Suara itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas sekali di gendang telinganya. Suara yang terngiang terus-menerus di otaknya. Dengan horror, Gaara menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu berasal dan menemukan sosok hantu semalam sedang tidur-tiduran dikasurnya sembari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"GYAAAA!"

Reflek, Gaara berteriak. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Gaara melempar salah satu bantal empuknya ke arah gadis itu– yang sialnya malah menembus dengan mudah.

"Kau… kau… Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!"

Gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Gaara! Apa yang terjadi?" Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita separuh baya yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan khawatir.

Gaara segera menoleh ke arah ibunya dan menunjuk hantu tersebut dengan telunjuknya. "Apa kaa-san melihat mahkluk itu?" tanya Gaara dengan setengah tercekat.

Ibu Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang Gaara tunjuk. "Mahkluk? Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Tanya ibunya bingung. Karena wanita tua itu memang tidak melihat siapapun disana.

Gara mendelik tajam ke arah hantu yang sedang cengar-cengir menertawakannya. "Kaa-san benar-benar tidak melihat siapapun?"

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" tanya ibunya balik, semakin bingung dan penasaran.

Gaara mengerang frustasi ketika melihat hantu itu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kaa-san."

Ibu Gaara– Karura– hanya mengedikan bahunya. Masih agak penasaran dengan sikap anak bungsunya. Namun ia lebih memilih memakluminya. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa bisa panggil Kaa-san."

Pintu kamar Gaara akhirnya ditutup setelah Gaara mengangguk ke arah Karura.

Gadis itu mulai meredakan suara tawanya ketika Karura menghilang dari balik pintu. "Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, Gaara."

Leher Gaara terasa merinding ketika gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Dari skripsi diatas mejamu," jawab gadis itu singkat seraya turun dari kasur Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, "Namaku bukan _kau_, tapi Ino. Aku mencarimu semalaman dan menemukan aura tubuhmu yang kuat itu di rumah ini."

Gaara kembali memijit keningnya ketika mendengar jawaban hantu bernama Ino itu. Sebegitu niatnya Ino sampai mencarinya hingga ke kediaman Sabaku?

"Dengar ya, ehm, Ino. Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu, oke? Pasti ada orang yang bisa melihatmu dan membantu masalahmu dengan ikhlas. Tapi bukan aku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dari sini dan membiarkanku hidup tenang?"

Ino merengutkan bibirnya, jengkel. "Dengar ya, Tuan Gaara. Aku sudah hampir 1 minggu berada didalam wujud ini dan menunggu seseorang datang untuk menolongku. Jadi, setelah akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang bisa melihatku, bagaimana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya?"

Gaara mendengus gusar. "Kalau begitu, silahkan saja berharap. Karena aku tidak akan pernah membantumu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari bajunya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi mewahnya.

Didalam kamar mandi, Gaara menyalakan intercom yang memang salah satunya dipasang di sisi bathtub. Ia memencet tombol untuk menghubungi pemimpin pelayannya.

"Ojii-san, tolong panggil pengusir setan. Aku tidak peduli berapa biayanya. Pokoknya, bawa mereka sekarang juga!"

.

.

Saat itu Ino sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat kamar Gaara yang keterlaluan mewah itu ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Gaara diketuk dari luar. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara penuh penasaran, sedangkan pria yang sedang duduk di sofa kecil itu menghiraukannya seraya berteriak menyuruh orang di luar untuk masuk.

Ino semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat seorang pria tua berpakaian baju tradisional china beserta 8 perempuan muda memakai terusan merah model china masuk kedalam kamar Gaara. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang sebuah benda yang keluar asap. Ino rasa benda itu dipakai untuk mengusir setan.

"Kau ingin mengusirku, ya?" Ujar Ino jengkel setengah mati. Namun pria yang ia teriaki hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali sibuk menatap para pengusir setan itu bekerja.

"Aku bukan hantu. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku dengan orang-orang ini." Dan perkataan Ino kembali dihiraukan Gaara.

Orang-orang tersebut mulai menyebar disegala penjuru kamar Gaara, sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah ketenangan yang luar biasa dari Ino, yang seharusnya ketakutan akan pembasmi hantu.

"Tuan, kami telah berhasil mengusir makhluk yang mengganggu tuan. Tuan sudah bisa hidup tenang kembali."

Gaara ternganga lebar ketika pemimpin kelompok mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa keras dari Ino yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gaara menggeram kesal karena mendapati kenyataan bahwa pengusir hantu ini bahkan tidak bisa membuat Ino ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Dia masih ada disini!" Teriak Gaara frustasi seraya melotot ke arah Ino yang masih terguling-guling karena tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sendiri. "Pergi!"

Seketika, semua orang di kamar Gaara keluar karena bentakan pria itu. Gaara hanya bisa menghempaskan punggungnya kuat-kuat ke sandaran sofa dan kembali melempar bantal kecil sofa ke arah Ino yang masih menatapnya seraya tertawa, walau ia tahu benda itu akan menembus tubuh transfaran Ino.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Ino melihat seseorang masuk kedalam kamat Gaara. Kali ini seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian hitam-hitam beserta segala peralatan tidak jelas dengan bau yang tidak sedap. Dukun, mungkin? Entahlah.

Sedari tadi Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino. Ia berharap gadis itu akan ketakutan melihat sosok dukun yang ia bawa. Namun sayangnya, yang Gaara lihat justru rasa penarasan yang sangat besar yang terpancar di Aquamarine gadis itu.

Dukun tersebut duduk lesehan di tengah ruangan Gaara dan mulai menggelar segala macam peralatannya di lantai. Ia juga sudah mulai menggumamkan sebuah kata-kata tak jelas yang semakin membuat Ino penasaran. Dengan santai, Ino melangkah mendekati dukun itu duduk dan berlutut disebelah kanannya. Ia mendengar dengan seksama mantra-mantra yang diucapkan dukun tersebut sebelum tertawa geli dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara mendengus kesal ketika mendengar tawa Ino. Tanpa menunggu upacara pengusiran setan itu selesai, Gaara langsung menyeret dukun itu keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya dengan mendengar tawa gadis itu Gaara langsung tahu, sang dukun tidak bisa mengusir Ino dari kamarnya.

.

Sehari kemudian, Kamar Gaara kembali di masuki oleh para pengusir setan. Namun kali ini Ino tidak tahu apa nama mereka. Mereka berjumlah hampir 15 orang. Masing-masing membawa tungku air berisi air panas dan memuncratkannya di setiap sudut kamar.

Ino memutar bola matanya lalu kembali tertawa. Merasa pria yang bisa melihatnya itu benar-benar berlebihan. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Gaara dan menidurkan dirinya disana senyaman mungkin. Matanya sesekali berkedip mengarah ke arah Gaara yang terus menatapnya putus asa.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara berdiri dari sofa merahnya dan menghampiri Ino. Gaara merasakan tatapan bingung dari gadis itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di sisi Ino dan mulai menghela nafas berat.

"Pergi!" Perintah Gaara, yang Ino yakini bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Melainkan kepada orang-orang yang masih memenuhi kamar pria itu.

Orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu saling berpandangan, bingung. Namun tanpa berkata apa-apa, merekapun mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar Gaara dan membiarkan Gaara sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, berdua.

Suasana terasa sepi selama beberapa detik. Ino sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit-langit kamar, sedangkan Gaara dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka terus berdiam hingga Ino memutar tubuhnya ke arah Gaara dan menopang kepalanya dengan siku.

"Putus asa, hm?" Sindir Ino yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit Gaara.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara cepat. Ketika ia mendengar kikikan gadis di sebelahnya, Gaara mulai mendengus gusar. "Mungkin," ujarnya pelan.

Sebenarnya Ino berniat tertawa lepas mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut ketika mendengar kamar Gaara di ketuk oleh seseorang dan dibuka bahkan sebelum Gaara mengijinkannya.

"Hoi, Sepupu! Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat banyak pengusir setan keluar dari kamarmu ketika aku baru datang."

Gaara segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gaara mendengus malas melihat sepupu konyolnya itu dan hampir menidurkan kembali tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat suatu hal.

"Wah, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sejak kapan kau disukai Arwah?"

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kemampuan merasakan dan mengerti pikiran arwah yang dimiliki Naruto?

Ino yang ikut mendengar ucapan Naruto akhirnya ikut duduk di atas kasur dan menatap Naruto dengan tertarik. Dibandingkan dengan pengusir hantu sebelum-sebelumnya, sepertinya Naruto merupakan orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Ino.

Ino mengikuti arah langkah Naruto dengan matanya dan melihat Naruto kini duduk di sofa kesayangan Gaara. "Dimana posisinya sekarang?"

Gaara melirik ke arah Ino yang masih menatap Naruto dengan ketertarikan yang besar. Ada sesuatu hal yang mengusik Gaara ketika Ino menatap sepupunya dengan detail. Sesuatu yang membuat konsentrasinya pecah sejenak. Mungkin ia masih tidak terbiasa melihat gadis itu menatap sepupunya.

"Dia duduk di sebelahku," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. "Kini dia berjalan ke arahmu," tambah Gaara ketika Ino mulai melangkah dan duduk persis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya yang lebar ketika merasakan sensasi arwah berada di dekatnya. Ia mulai memincingkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak, mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk menganalisis arwah yang membuat sepupunya itu frustasi.

"Seorang gadis? Umurnya sekitar 18 sampai 20 tahun. Cantik, suka tertawa, dan senang berteriak," ucap Naruto.

Ino mendecak kagum. "Kurasa aku menyukainya! Dia keren!"

Gaara hanya mendengus sebal dan ikut menghampiri Naruto, duduk persis di sebelah Ino. "Kau bisa mengusirnya?"

Naruto kembali memincingkan irisnya dan berpikir keras. Matanya seakan sedang menilai sosok tak terlihat didepannya. Ia hampir saja bertahan dengan posisi itu 5 menit. Namun akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengusirnya. Karena kurasa gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Kalau kau ingin dia pergi, kau harus membantunya terlebih dahulu."

Gaara mengerang ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak pernah salah dalam menganalisis makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kurasa sepupumu lebih pintar menarik kesimpulan daripada kau," ejek Ino sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Gaara, membiarkan sepupunya itu memiliki pembicaraan privasi dengan arwah gadis itu. Gaara memijit keningnya yang berkedut, merasa bahwa ia memang sudah tidak bisa lari lagi dari kenyataan. Baiklah. Cukup gadis ini saja yang merepotkannya selain Matsuri.

"Kau menang," ucap Gaara berat, mengundang senyuman lebar Ino. "Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

"Itu aku." Suara Ino terdengar sangat pelan di telinga Gaara. Suara yang berbeda jauh dengan suara cempreng yang biasanya gadis itu gunakan untuk tertawa. Dari nadanya, Gaara tahu kalau gadis itu merasa sangat berat untuk mengucapkannya.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu lorong rumah sakit Internasional Tokyo. Mereka berdua berdiri tepat disebuah pintu ruang inap berwarna coklat muda. Gaara dapat melihat dari jendela kecil yang tertempel di pintu, ada seorang gadis berambut blonde terbaring lemah beserta beberapa orang yang sedang menjenguk gadis itu.

"Dasar keponakan menyebalkan," gerutu Ino sebal. Kasur rumah sakit yang ditiduri oleh gadis yang koma itu terlihat naik turun karena remote kasurnya dimainkan oleh dua bocah kecil yang ikut menjenguk. Sebelum kasur tersebut miring ke kanan dan membuat gadis yang terbaring itu jatuh, remote tersebut langsung direbut dari bocah-bocah itu oleh perempuan yang berada disana juga. Ia memperbaiki posisi kasur rumah sakit dengan remote, lalu meletakkan remote tersebut di tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau para bocah.

Gaara menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong pintu ruangan untuk masuk. Saat pintu terbuka, seluruh mata langsung menuju ke arah Gaara dan membuat Gaara sedikit kikuk.

"Selamat siang," salam Gaara cepat sembari membungkuk hormat. "Saya ingin menjenguk Ino."

Perempuan paruh baya yang sebelumnya memegang remote itu menatap Gaara dengan sedikit curiga. Gaara dapat mendengar gumaman Ino yang menjelaskan Gaara bahwa itu adalah ibunya. "Maaf, apa kau teman kuliahnya Ino?"

"Bukan!" Sangkal Gaara cepat yang seketika langsung menyesal. Seharusnya ia mengiyakan ucapan Ibu Ino. Setidaknya ia bisa mencari alasan untuk ditinggalkan berdua dengan sosok fisik Ino.

"Lalu, kau siapa?"

Salah satu bocah lelaki yang Gaara kenali sebagai keponakan Ino mulai menghampirinya. Mata anak itu terlihat seperti menilai penampilan Gaara. Gaara memandang bocah itu dengan sedikit kesal. Ia merasa di remehkan oleh anak kecil.

"Ah! Dia pacar one-chan!" Simpul bocah lelaki itu seraya tertawa berseri, membuat ruangan seketika sepi.

"Pacar?!" Jerit Ino dan Gaara bersamaan, dan yang pastinya hanya suara Gaara yang terdengar oleh Ibu Ino.

"Jadi kau pacar Ino? Ya ampun, gadis ini senang sekali menyembunyikan hubungannya," kali ini tatapan Ibu Ino terlihat jauh lebih ramah terhadap Gaara. Dan hal itu malah membuat Gaara dan bahkan Ino, syok setengah mati.

"Maaf. Tapi saya bukan–"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Ibu Ino dengan suara lembut. Kini ia menarik kedua keponakan Ino untuk berjalan keluar ruangan. "Aku memercayaimu untuk menjaga Ino sementara aku akan mengantar dua anak ini ke kakaknya Ino. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin diganggu. Siapa namamu?"

"Sabaku No Gaara."

"Baiklah, Gaara-san. Aku titip Ino dulu, ya."

Gaara masih tercengang mendengar perkataan Ibu Ino, namun ia tetap membalas perkataannya dengan anggukan kaku. Setelah Ibu Ino keluar dari ruangan bersama kedua anak kecil tadi, Ino dan Gaara pun akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," Suara Gaara mengawali pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Ino menyeretkan langkahnya ke sisi ranjang tempat sosok fisiknya terbaring lemah. Ditubuhnya terpasang alat pendeteksi jantung, satu-satunya alat yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu masih bernyawa. Ino menatap pedih sosok dirinya sendiri, seakan masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan melihat langsung keadaannya yang menggenaskan.

Gaara berdiri di sisi lain kasur, sehingga ia bisa melihat tubuh Ino sekaligus arwahnya. Pria itu menelusuri sosok tubuh Ino yang terbaring dan mulai menarik kesimpulan. Gadis ini cantik. Bahkan disaat gadis itu menutup matanya, Gaara dapat merasakan pesonanya tetap keluar dari gadis itu. Sosok itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Gaara merasa nyaman walau hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu mahasiswi Kedokteran di Konoha University. Aku tidak terlalu ingat banyak bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan. Yang kutahu hanya saat itu aku sedang menyetir mobil berniat kembali ke apartemenku. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi sangat gelap dan setelah sadar aku sudah menjadi arwah seperti ini."

"Aku bertemu Dewi Persephone. Wanita itu bilang aku seharusnya belum mati. Dia juga berkata kalau aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam tubuh fisikku lagi sebelum Hades menemukanku dan menarikku ke Dunia bawah."

Gaara mulai bergidik ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tahu semua hal tentang Mitos Yunani, dan ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kejamnya Dewa Hades.

"Persephone menjelaskan padaku bagaimana caraku untuk kembali hidup. Aku harus mencari takdirku dan membuat takdirku itu mencium tubuh fisikku dengan tulus. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku! Kau bisa membantuku untuk mencari takdirku dan meminta mereka untuk mengunjungiku. Kau juga dapat meyakinkan takdirku untuk menciumku. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara, karena aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka dengan sosokku yang sekarang."

Gaara mendadak mual. Takdir? Benar-benar menggelikan! "Lalu, bagaimana caranya menemukan takdirmu?"

Ino menggeleng lemah dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Persephone hanya bilang kalau aku akan menemukan perbedaan dari pria biasa dengan takdirku. Dan yang terpenting," Ino menatap dirinya sendiri yang terbaring dengan lekat. "Bila takdirku menyentuh tubuh fisikku, arwahku juga ikut merasakannya."

Saat Ino mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, tanpa sadar Gaara menyentuh punggung telapak tangan tubuh Ino dengan jari telunjuknya. Seketika, tubuh Ino merasa menengang. Ia menatap punggung telapak tangannya sendiri yang merasakan sensasi hangat yang sangat nyaman, lalu beralih menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di seberangnya.

Gaara menelan ludahnya dan membalas tatapan Ino. "Kau… merasakannya?"

Ino mengangguk kaku sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat. "Mustahil…"

Gaara kembali menyentuh tangan fisik Ino, namun kali ini ia benar-benar menggenggamnya. Ino kembali tersentak dan menatap telapak tangannya yang merasakan jari-jari panjang Gaara. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Suatu hal yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak menjadi arwah.

"_Bila takdirku menyentuh tubuh fisikku, arwahku juga ikut merasakannya."_

Mereka sama-sama terbelalak. Masing-masing menatap iris di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu, menggeleng kuat.

"KITA TIDAK MUNGKIN TAKDIR!"

.

.

TBC.

APA INI?

Aku rasa ini cerita paling absurd yang pernah kubuat! Astagaaa!

Berawal dari nontonin drama 49days, dan berujung sampe tugas Sejarah soal peradaban Yunani, akhirnya fic ini pun lahir wkwk. Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengerikan…

Sebenernya aku cuma niat buat One Shoot. Tapi kok ini jadi TBC ya? Wkwkwk maafkan Author gila ini, ya. Sebenernya aku udah buat hampir ampe abis. Hanya saja ada di bagian tertentu yang harus di perbaiki lagi. Dan aku rasa kalau One Shoot doang malah jadinya kepanjangan. Terus pada bosen deh._. Jadi sabar ya. Cuma Two Shoot kok. Janji deh, gak bakal ke panjangan.

**Nih cuplikan buat Chapter ke Dua.**

"**Pria itu, bukankah…" perkataan Sakura terhenti. Ia mengenali Gaara. Pria itulah yang jelas-jelas ia lihat saat ia menemukan Ino bersimbah darah.**

**.**

**Hades menatap Persephone tajam. "Kau mau beralasan apa lagi, hm, Persephone?"**

**.**

"**Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"**

"**Tidak..." Gaara merasa tenggorokannya tercekit. "Tidak bisa."**

.

Jeng Jenggggg. Haha. Penasaran gak? Nggak, ya? Hft, ya udah deh. Eh, tapi kalian tetap review, ya? Oke, oke?

Lalu buat yang nunggu You're Mine Ino, Always Mine! Sabar, ya! Haha. Aku bakal nyelesain ini dulu. Bentar doang, kok. Abis itu lanjut lagi. Udah ku kerjain setengahnya. Semoga kalian puas nanti:)

Oke, cukup segini dulu, ya note yang panjang ini

GodBless~


End file.
